


why do you wear your hair like that?

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, i guess slight ranmasaish at the end but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: why do you wear your hair like that? aka, kariya thinks something's up with why kirino wears his hair that way and kirino just wants to study MY WONDERFUL FRIEND LYRA BETA READ AND EDITED THIS FOR ME THANK YOU SO MUCH!gift for inasecretsanta 2016!! merry christmas aria-haru!





	

Kariya ran up to Kirino's desk. He had a question, and he wouldn't leave without an aswer. He reached Kirino's desk and his question burst out like a bubble popping: "Hey, Kirino, why do you wear your hair like that?"

Kirino closed his textbook, sighed at the question, and looked up at Kariya with great annoyance.

"Kariya, I've told you at least a thousand times: this is how I like to do my hair. There's no other reason, like you think there is." Kariya frowned, his eyes narrowing. Kirino returned his glare tenfold, and sighed again.

"Listen, Kariya, I've worn my hair like this since I was a kid, okay? I liked my hair long and it kept getting in my face, so I decided to start tying it up. Now leave me alone; I need to study."

Kirino stood up, and Kariya followed, with a skip in his step, and giggling as if he knew something.

"So... is it for a girl you like? A boy?" Kariya asked, further irritating Kirino.

Kirino stopped in his tracks, Kariya to bumped into him, and looked up to see Kirino glaring down at him, and gulped nervously.

"So... I-I take that as a no, Kirino..?" Kariya stuttered out as he looked at Kirino anxiously, waiting to see what he would do. Kirino's face softened and he sighed.

"Kariya, you really do have some deluded fantasy about why I wear my hair how I do, don't you? I'm telling you—for the last time—there's no reason other than I like looking like this, okay?" Kariya said, and Kirino let out a small laugh at Kariya's confused face.

"What's so funny, Kirino, huh?" Kariya snapped a little at Kirino, embarrassed for freaking out over nothing. He pouted and moved over to continue walking. Kirino followed his pace as Kariya pouted a little.

"Hey... Kariya? Do you like my hair like this?" Kirino asked casually, side-glancing at the shorter boy. Kariya gave Kirino an awkward look.

"I think you look nice, I guess... Why're you asking though?" Kariya shifted his arms from behind his head to across his chest, and blinked in curiosity.

"Oh, just wondering since you seem to be so obsessed with it, heh." Kirino smiled as he walked Kariya to Sun Garden, happy to be spending time with his friend that day, even if he was a bit annoying.


End file.
